Beautifully Broken
by secret-identity10
Summary: It all started with that one truthfull confession. Sandy's pregnant. Martin had told her. She was outraged, how could he lie to her, straight to her face? Will she be able to pick up the pieces to her broken heart? Chp9.04.05.06
1. Heartbroken

**Chapter 1: Heartbroken**

Martin walked into the Camden house once again, to tell Ruthie, or try is the right word to use. Ruthie was in the kitchen doing the dishes, when she saw Martin walk through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ruthie asked, she was still mad at him for telling Peter not to go out with her.

"Ruthie, I need to tell you something important." Martin started.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said coldly, putting a glass away in the cupboard.

"Please, just listen to me, this is really important." he said, just as Lucy and Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Fine talk. And while you're telling me, you should also explain to me why Meredith called me last night crying. What did you do to her?" Ruthie said, getting even more frustrated with him. Lucy gave Kevin a look, and they just stood at the doorway un-noticed.

"Okay..." Martin didn't know where to start. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I told Meredith why Sandy was always hanging around." He was interrupted by Annie and Eric walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, don't bring Sandy into this." Ruthie said, obviously not getting what he was trying to tell her.

"Sandy is involved in this." Martin said, "she's pregnant."

"What does that have to do with you?" Ruthie asked, worried what he was going to say next.

"I got her pregnant." he said and Ruthie dropped the dish, and it made a loud crash on the ground.

"Get out! You're not welcome here." she exclaimed, but Martin didn't leave. She walked over to him and hit him in the chest, "GET OUT!" she repeated even louder, this time tears were collecting in her eyes.

"Ruthie..." he started.

"You lied to me!" she exclaimed, "you lied straight to my face!"

"I know..." was all Martin managed to say. Ruthie looked around at her parents and then Lucy and Kevin.

"Did all of you know!" she asked, and the four of them nodded.

"I talked to Lucy...and then..." he tried to explain, but was cut off.

"So you told my parents, AND my sister! But you couldn't tell me! I thought I was your friend!"

"You are..." he said, but was cut off once again.

"Get out!"

"Ruthie..." Martin said, but after that, had nothing else to say.

"I never want to speak to you again! I hate you!" she exclaimed and hit him some more, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"I know. I hate me too." Martin said quietly as he pulled her into a hug, after she hit him a few more times and then stopped, and just cried into his chest.

Author Note: this starts off, based on the previews of next weeks new 7th Heaven episode!


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**Chapter 2: Eyes Wide Open**

Ruthie was sitting on her bed crosslegged, thinking. Would she ever be able to forgive Martin? Is that why Meredith had called Ruthie crying, and saying they broke up? Would she ever be able to trust him again? Would she be able to look at him the same way? Would she...her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Ruthie called out, from her bed, wiping some tears off her face.

"Even me?" a familar voice called out from the other side of the door.

Ruthie got up and opened the door, "Meredith."

"Hey, you're parents told me that he told you." she said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." she gave her a hug.

"Sorry about what? It's not like you knew, or you made him do it or anything." Meredith said as she walked into the room, and sat on the opposite bed from where Ruthie sat down. She nodded.

* * *

Ruthie was still in her room a few hours later, and Meredith had gone home. She laid on her bed, in the dark, staring at her ceiling. She wondered if she could ever forgive Martin, if she would be able to trust him. He lied to her, he looked her in the eye and lied. How was she supposed to know if he was lying now, the next time he talked to her? Or, would she ever let him talk to her?

Her thoughts were interupted once again when there was another knock on the door.

"Ruthie? It's me, Lucy." Lucy called softly through the door.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially the people who lied to me." she replied back to her.

"Then just listen. I know you're mad at me, but I couldn't tell you. You know that. Just like dad couldn't. The others just figured it out on their own." Lucy said, hoping she'd forgive you. "I'm sorry."

"I know you couldn't tell me, and I know dad couldn't tell me. But how did everyone else find out, and I didn't?"

"I don't know Ruthie, they just put two and two together. And I guess, it was your turn." she said.

"I knew he was lying to me. I knew it, I just didn't think it was this serious. I mean, Martin was like a brother to me, I never thought he would lie to my face." Ruthie said, and Lucy opened the door and walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"I know, but I guess you just refused to open your eyes, refused to believe something was wrong."

"I guess. Is he gone?" she asked, and Lucy nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy asked.

"Let me cry?" Ruthie asked. Lucy forced a smile and nodded. She was surprised, when Ruthie started to cry. She wasn't the kind of person who would just burst like that, especially not in front of people. It was then that she knew that Ruthie loved Martin, even if he had lied to her, and gotten another girl pregnant. She loved him, and more than a brother.


	3. Unforgiveable

**Chapter 3: Unforgivable**

Ruthie woke up the next morning and was really dreading the day at school. She slowly made her way out of bed and headed towards her closet, where she picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a yellow long-sleeved one to go over top. After changing and finishing getting ready. She worked on the homework that she hadn't finished last night. She got interupted when her mom called her from downstairs.

"Ruthie! Are you going to come down and have some breakfast?" Annie exclaimed from the steps that led to the attic bedroom.

"I'm trying to finish my homework." she replied as she wrote down an answer to one of her mathematic problems.

"But you need to have breakfast." her mother persisted.

"But I also need to finish my homework." Ruthie screamed back down to her, a little frustrated.

"Well, I'll write you a note, excusing you from finishing it." her mother said, determined to get her to eat something.

"And what's it going to say? That I was too busy realising that Martin made a girl, who's in College, pregnant!" Annie could clearly tell that she was angry, and frustrated, from the tone of her voice.

"Fine, stay up there. But you don't know what you're missing." she replied, as she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Sam and David were.

* * *

Ruthie got to school, getting a ride from her mom, and walked straight to her locker. She opened it up and grabbed her text book for her first class, English. She noticed Martin out of the corner of her eye, coming towards her. She closed her locker and left before he had a chance to reach her. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself. Before last night, she'd do anything to talk to Martin, to hang out with him and his friends. "Everything's changed. I don't know what to think." she added before the bell rang and she walked into her classroom, leaving Martin to stop in the middle of his tracks and turn around, to head to his class.

* * *

Martin wandered into his classroom and sat down in his usual desk.During the lecture the teacher was giving the class, he had a million thoughts getting scrambled through his head. _"Would she ever forgive me? Why did I have to do this? It was just a big BIG mistake, why can't she understand that?"_ His thoughts were interupted when the bell rang, and he realized that he hadn't listened to a word his teacher had said for the whole class. He guessed he would have to get the notes of whatever they did from someone in his class.

As he walked out of class and towards his locker to put his books away, and grab the ones he needed next. He saw Meredith and Ruthie talking, he sighed after walking pass them, and knew that they had stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again, before spinning around his lock and then opening his locker.

* * *

Ruthie had accomplished her task of avoiding Martin all day, now all she had to do was get to the bus stop, without bumping into him. She was on her way out, after slinging her book bag over her shoulder and closing her locker when she saw Martin walking up to her. She sighed and knew there was no way that she could pretend that she didn't see him. Ruthie decided that she didn't care if he thought she was being rude, because how did he expect her to act? Have pity for him? Well she didn't, so, she quickly turned the other way, and kept walking.

"Ruthie, wait." she heard him say. "I know you can hear me."

She turned around, "what do you want?"

"I want to talk." he said as he walked up to her.

"Okay sure. Lets talk, but about what exactly? How you had sex with a girl that's in college? Or how you broke Meredith's heart? Or...how you broke _my_ heart." she added the last question, quickly.

"How did I break your heart?" he asked, she noticed his face change when she added the question.

"That's not the point." she replied quickly, "the point is, you lied to me, and you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am your best friend."

"No, you see, I don't have a best friend, because best friends wouldn't do that to each other." Ruthie added before walking away.

"It's not like I meant to do it!" Martin exclaimed after her, and she paused and turned around.

"But the fact of the matter is, is that you _did_ do it. And I don't think I could ever forgive you." After that statement, Ruthie turned the corner and vanished, out of site. Leaving Martin, standing in the hallway, hurt, and wondering what she meant by him breaking her heart.

_Author's Note: Please R&R. Love to hear feedback! I'll be updating more as soon as I can, right now, I'm sick, so I may not be updating as much. But I WILL try! Also, another reason, my computer in my room doesn't let me on this site for some weird reason, so I have to sneak down here. So don't worry, new chapters will be coming!_


	4. Locked Out

**Chapter 4: Locked Out**

Ruthie walked downstairs for dinner after washing up. When she got to the dining room, the table was all set and the food was on the table, the only thing missing was her family. "Mom? Dad?" she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. No parents. No Sam and David. No Lucy and Kevin. After searching the house, she decided to head on over to Lucy and Kevin's house to see if they were home and if they knew where their parents were.

After she got to the front door and rang the doorbell, she waited impatiently. No answer. She banged on it harder, but still there was no answer. She sighed as she headed back to her house and tried to get in. "What the hell?" she said to herself, as the door wouldn't open. "How could it be locked, when I didn't even lock it behind me?" she asked herself. She rang the doorbell a couple times, which really felt like a hundred, and waited. Then banged, but nobody seemed to be answering the door.

She sighed, as she realized, if she couldn't drive, and she didn't have a phone, she would have to walk to Martin's house. Hopefully, he wasn't home and she could borrow the extra key from his dad without even colliding with him. When she got to his house a few blocks down the road, she walked up to the front door and took a few deep breaths, before making her hand knock on it.

A few moments later, the door opened and Ruthie let out a sigh of relief. It was Martin's dad.

"Ruthie? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, opening the door to let her in.

"Well, somehow I got locked out of my house, and no one seems to be letting me in. I was wondering if I could use that extra key my parents gave you?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. I think I put it in the kitchen." he said as he closed the door behind her and led the way into the kitchen, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, when I came downstairs for dinner, the table was all set, the food was done, but they weren't there. And then I went over to Lucy and Kevin's house to see if they were home, but they weren't there either." she explained, "and then when I came back to my house, the door was locked."

"That seems strangely odd." he said as he searched through a drawer, "oh shoot. I don't seem to remember where to find it. If you can just wait down in the living room while I go up to my room and search for it, that'd be great. You can turn on the TV and watch whatever you like, or make yourself something."

"Okay, thanks." she said as she headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch, making herself comfortable, before reaching for the selector and turning on the TV.

A few minutes later, she heard the door fling open and then slam closed. She prayed it wasn't Martin, but obviously God wasn't listening to her at that time. Martin came bursting into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he saw her laying down on the couch.

"Ruthie." he said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm locked out of my house." she answered quickly, not really wanting to talk to him at this point.

"Oh well, then what are you doing here?"

"You're dad has the extra key, and he's upstairs looking for it."

"Okay, well, since you obviously don't want to talk to me, I'll leave, and come back later." he said, getting the hint that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Well I don't want to kick you out of your own house. You can stay. Just don't talk to me." Ruthie said as she sat up and made room for him on the couch beside her. He nodded and walked over to her, sitting down.

For the next few minutes, they sat on the couch, as far away from each other as they could get, watching cartoons, in silence.


	5. Hate The World

**Chapter 5: Hate The World**

After Ruthie's dad found the key, she said her thanks and good-bye and without a word to Martin, she left and walked back to herself. Of course, with her luck lately, her parents van was there now, and the door was unlocked. She walked inside.

"Hello!" she exclaimed as she closed the door, putting the keys on the table in the front hallway.

"Ruthie!" her mom exclaimed, frantically. "We were so worried, where did you go?"

"Where were you?" Ruthie shot the question back at her mother.

"Me and your father forgot something so we had to hurry out and grab it, and then the twins wanted to come so we took them." she answered.

"And you didn't bother to tell me? What? Is this like a new tradition or something?" she said angrily, before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Ruthie woke up the next day, really not wanting to go to school. Not wanting to see Martin, not wanting to see her parents, not wanting to see her teachers, not wanting to see Meredith, basically not wanting to see anybody. She groaned and hit her alarm clock to stop the annoying ringing sound from piercing her ears, and slowly rolled out of bed. She threw on a black loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then looked at herself in her mirror. She ran a brush through her hair, and grabbed her homework, putting it into her book bag before brushing her teeth and washing her face, then heading downstairs. 

When she got into the kitchen, she saw her parents, and they said good morning, but she didn't.

"I'm taking the bus to school and I don't want to be late. Bye." she said coldly before grabbing her brown bag filled with her lunch and then heading out the door.

* * *

When she got to school, she did the best she could to avoid socializing with people. She dodged Meredith in the hallway, andJack.She finally got to her locker, after making sure no one was around that would talk to her, and quickly opened it up, putting away some of her books, and just leaving the books for her next two classes. She closed her locker, before rushing off towards the library, where she spent the rest of her time, until the bell rang. And it was where she spent her lunch hour.

* * *

After the last bell of the day rang, Ruthie quickly gathered her books, and headed to her locker. She stuffed her book bag with all the homework and text books she needed for that night, and a little more extra credit assignments she could do to avoid dinner. Then she closed her locker door and rushed out of the school, without being noticed. She sighed, quite proud of her accomplished goal for that day, now all she had to do was do the exact same thing for the rest of the week. As she reached the bus stop, she looked at her watch, and wondered if it would be arriving soon, she guessed that she was faster than usual, of course, because usually by the time she reached the bus stop, the bus had almost left. 

About five minutes later, the bus had come and the students piled onto the bus. Ruthie sat in the back seat, alone, with her bag beside her. She grabbed her MP3 Player and put the headphones on, and then turned the music on. And before she knew it, she was at her stop.

She thanked the bus driver, and walked down the steps, then on the final step, jumped off the bus. As she made her way home, she debated whether or not to walk in through the front door.

A few moments later, she made the decision to hide in the garage apartment, since it was empty. She sat down on the ground of it, and banged the floor, as hard as she could. She was angry, angry at her family, angry at her best friends, or her old best friends? Angry at God, for letting this happen. Just plain angry at the world.

* * *

"Have you seen Ruthie?" Annie asked Kevin, worried. Eric and Lucy were still at work, and she couldn't find Ruthie anywhere. She had already sent Sam and David to look for her around the house.

"No, did she not come home?" he asked, as he held Savannah.

"No. And I'm really starting to get worried." she said.

"I can go and look for her around the school." he said.

"Thank you, and if you find her, please call." Annie pleaded, and Kevin nodded as he took Savannah and headed out the kitchen door.

Kevin looked around the front of the house, and then got into his car and drove around the school. After looking around the neighborhood, the school, phoning Meredith, and basically having a whole search party after her. He walked towards the front of the house and heard something coming from the garage. He walked up and into the garage apartment and saw Ruthie crying.


	6. Pinkie Swear

Author's Note: I know, I know. I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. But high school's been a downer, and I've had a lot of homework. I just finished excams, and I have a feeling I won't be able to update for the next while. But I'll update when I can.

**Chapter 6: Pinkie Swear**

"Did you find her?" Eric asked, once he got home from work, with Lucy following closely behind him.

Annie nodded, "Kevin found her in the garage apartment." she said, as she chopped up some vegetables for dinner.

"Why was she in the garage apartment?" Lucy asked what Eric was thinking. Annie sighed, and put down her knife.

"She was crying, and I think she still is." she said. Eric also let out a sigh and put his bag on the kitchen chair. "I hate seeing her like this." Annie added, "I feel so helpless. I asked her if she wanted to talk but she just got angry and told me to go away."

"I guess we just have to give her time." Eric said. It was hard for him too, he never liked it when his daughters were hurting, and he didn't realize until now, how much this had impacted Ruthie.

"She's not coming down for dinner, either." Annie said, breaking Eric out of his thoughts. "She said she had a lot of homework to do."

"I could try and talk to her." Lucy butted in, grabbing a cut up carrot and taking a bite.

"You can try, but I don't think she wants to talk to any of us." Annie said. Lucy nodded and put her purse on the counter, before going upstairs towards Ruthie's room.

* * *

"Who is it?" Ruthie exclaimed, from the other side of the door, on her bed, when she heard the knock. 

"It's me." Lucy called back.

Ruthie knew exactly who it was, she didn't have to say her name, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Oh, come on Ruthie." Lucy said, putting her hand around the door knob, getting ready to open it. "You gotta talk to someone, sometime."

"That may be so, but it doesn't have to be you, or anybody else in this family." Ruthie called out. Lucy got tired of her attitude and just opened the door, walking into the room. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you, please just go away."

"No, I'm not going to go away. You either talk to me, or I'm just going to follow you around for a very long time until you give in." Lucy said. Yes, it sounded childish, but it was true, Lucy would follow her around, if she didn't talk to her. Ruthie needed to talk to someone, she needed to say how she was feeling, and who better to listen then her older sister, who was in "training" for a job that she had to do exactly that, a lot.

Ruthie sighed, not saying anything, and looked down at her text book. Lucy walked up to her bed and sat down on the end. "Still not talking?" Ruthie shook her head before closing her books and laying down sideways on her bed, her back towards Lucy.

"Come on Ruthie, I'm your sister, why can't you talk to me?" Lucy asked, she hated seeing her sister like this.

"Because just like dad, you're going to use the stupid psycho-babble crap." Ruthie said honestly.

"Then why can't we just talk as sisters? I can leave the psycho-babble crap out of our conversation." Lucy said, "I promise Ruthie, please just talk to me."

Ruthie turned over slowly and sat up, "Pinkie swear?" she asked, holding up her pinkie. She laughed and locked her pinkie with Ruthie's.

"Pinkie swear." she nodded.

_Author's Note: I know this one's short, but new chapter coming soon hopefully!_


	7. Wishing Doesn't Do Anything

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter folks! It's an interesting one, so read it! I know it's short, but hopefully longer chapters are along the way. Don't forget to R&R. And I have a new one-shot(possibly turned into a story) called Sleeping In The Stars (It's RUTHIN!) Please R&R on that too! Now I must go to sleep, seeing as how I have school tomorrow. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Wishing Doesn't Do Anything**

Ruthie sat in the hallway of her school, on a bench, near the staircase leading to the second floor. She flipped a page in her book, not paying attention to any of her surroundings. She continued to read, until she heard a familiar voice, coming from in front of her.

"Hey." the voice said, Ruthie glanced up.

"Hi." she said simply, and then went back to her book.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, sitting down, moving her book bag.

"I don't know, haven't quite decided yet." she said, still not looking up from her book again.

"What are you reading?" he asked. Ruthie sighed and put her bookmark to mark the page that she had just been reading, closing it. She guessed he wouldn't go away until she talked to him.

"It's a book." she said. She never said she had to be descriptive.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"A girl who's in love with a guy, but he doesn't love her back, and the guy's going out with another girl and all the other girl will ever be to him is just a friend." Ruthie explained, in one big mouthfull. She guessed, it was quite like her own situation, that's probably why her sister had given it to her after they had their sisterly talk.

"Wow, interesting." he said, not exactly getting the irony.

"Yup." Ruthie nodded, and put the book into her book bag.

"So, do you wanna hang out, maybe, after school?" he asked.

"Sure you don't have to go somewhere with Sandy?" she asked, coldly.

"Ruthie, don't be like that."

"What do you expect me to be like, Martin?" she asked. Martin stayed silent.

"You don't get it do you?" she exclaimed, breaking the silence, just as the bell rang.

"No, obviously I don't. So why don't you explain it to me." Martin asked, not caring about the bell right now.

"You broke my heart Martin!" she replied, not really thinking about what she was saying. But, there it was, now it was out in the open between the two. "You broke my heart, and nothing can put it back together." she added, just as tears collected in her eyes.

Martin looked up, and at Ruthie, for the first time since she had said that. He noticed the tear and wiped it just as it fell further down her cheek, he hated to see girls cry, especially Ruthie. And he hated himself, for being the one that made her cry, for hurting her.

Ruthie looked down, after Martin wiped her tears, she realised what she had said, and started to get embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm late for class." she said, before running off, not letting Martin reply.

Martin was overwhelmed, he stood there, watching Ruthie run down the hall, when he just wanted to undo everything he had done. He wished he could redo everything, he wished Sandy wouldn't be pregnant, and most of all, he wished that he hadn't hurt Ruthie the way he did.

As he watched her disappear down the hall, he realised that he cared for her, more than just a friend.

He just wished that, he had figured it out, before it was too late.


	8. L O V E There it is

_**Authors Note:** Guess what guys! I'm back! YAY! PARTAY! More like, more chapters. I'm going to see how much I can write in a short amount of time, I have a perfect ending for this story, I just have to get through the rest lol._

**Chapter 8: L.O.V.E. - There it is.**

Ruthie had successfully avoided Martin for the past two weeks, and she was planning on doing it for the rest of her life, well, just until he graduated, and then he'd go off to College, forget about her and her stupid confession and never come back. She didn't want to be some silly little school girl who has a 'school' crush on a senior in high school. The only difference to her thoughts, was that it was just some stupid little school girl crush, it was the real thing. At least, she thought it was, Martin just didn't.

Ruthie had dodged calls from him, probably pity calls anyway, dodged him in the hallways, ignored him when he called her during school or in between classes. She was trying to get over him, trying to realise that her and him never would've happened and still never will. He was having a child with another woman, and she just had to come face the facts or reality. Martin would never feel that way about her.

She quickly grabbed her books and shoved them in her book bag, grabbing her jacket and slinging her brown book bag over her shoulder, she closed her locker and started to head towards the front doors of the school. Her dad had promised to pick her up, instead of her taking the bus. The bus driver was really starting to creep her out to be honest. Ruthie was just about free, her hand on the door, the door slightly open, just an inch, when she heard her name being called.

"Ruthie!" A very, too, familiar voice called out from behind her. Ruthie wondered if she could slip away and pretend like she never heard him. She knew exactly who it was, without even looking behind her. Why wasn't he just leaving her alone? She had clearly embarassed herself in front of the guy that she had fallen so hard for, and all he felt for her was that he loved her, but as a sister. He had told her straight to her face. And Ruthie just wanted to scream, that it wasn't good enough for her.

A few seconds later, she felt a touch on her shoulder, and glanced back, seeing Martin with his hand on her shoulder. "Martin, what do you want?" she asked, frustration dripping from her voice as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder, and moved around facing him, hearing the door click close behind her.

"I think we need to talk." Martin said, honestly, and seriously.

Ruthie let out a sigh, "Martin, if this is about the whole broken hearted thing a few weeks ago, I'm over it. I get it okay." she said seriously.

"No, I don't think you do get it Ruthie, because if you did, then you wouldn't have been avoiding me these past weeks." Martin said seriously. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but what would she do in exchange? Hit him in the face with her book, or better yet, slap him? If he told her, and she didn't want to know it, would they still be able to be friends? Probably not. Martin needed a girl like Ruthie as a friend, she was really supportive, except for the whole Sandy thing, but other than that, she was a really great friend.

Ruthie thought for a moment, wondering if she should give him the chance to explain what he ment by that. She glanced at her watch, and then outside, seeing that her dad wasn't there. "Fine, you have two minutes. Talk fast." she said, coldly. She wasn't up for one of the speeches about how he really cared about her, just not in the way she wanted him to. She had gotten too many of those in the past few weeks, make that almost months.

"Ruthie, there's not better way to say this so..." Martin had to admit it, he was nervous. What if she rejected him? I mean, after all, he was having a baby with another woman, that's why Meredith dumped him. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her in such a long time, she was just kind of erased from his brain, okay, maybe that was really harsh. But, true love comes once in a lifetime right? And what if Ruthie was the one for him? Sure, she was a few years younger than him, but, she had always been there for him. "...I love you too." he finally blurted, shaking those last thoughts from his head.

Ruthie was about to turn around and leave, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind at that moment, until she heard those words...did he really mean that? Not just as a sister? She slowly turned around and faced him, "But?" she asked, expecting one, but instead, got a soft, tenderly kiss on the lips. Ruthie slowly closed her eyes, savoring this moment for all of enternity. She would never forget this moment, Ruthie never wanted it to end, but then, she heard someone clear his throat.

Glancing up, Ruthie saw her dad, "Hey dad..." she said, but couldn't help the huge smile from escaping and forming on her face. Eric couldn't help but notice the smile on his daughter's face. Was she finally smiling? After all of the tears, and the depressed looks, was this a real smile? The kind that a father would only want on a daughter's face? In fact, yes it was. He glanced at Martin and then back to Ruthie.

"You know, I'll be in the car..." Eric said, awkward, before turning around and heading back outside.

_**Author's Note:** Okay, so that's it for now. It's now really late, and I stayed up just to write this. Aren't I a nice person wink wink anyway, more tomorrow, hopefully. And I'll probably update my One Tree Hill story and other ones. Keep checking THESE WILL BE UPDATED!_


	9. For Your Information

**Chapter 9: For Your Information, I Believe In Second Chances**

Ruthie let out a sigh, as a smile fell on her lips. She looked up at Martin, after they had pulled apart, breaking the forever lasting kiss. "I..." Ruthie started, trying to get words out, but whenever she opened her mouth, nothing came out. or it just ended up not making any sense.

"I know that I broke your heart, but the least I can do is at least try to help piece it back together." Martin said honestly, "As long as you give me a chance, I'll try my best. Ruthie, you have to believe me, when I say that I never ment to hurt you."

Ruthie's smile stayed on her face as she nodded, "FYI, I believe in second chances." she said, as Martin smiled and embraced her in a hug, giving her a tender kiss on the top of the head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your dad's car." he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and Ruthie rested her head on his chest, with an arm around his waist.

* * *

Eric had his head rested against the headrest of the driver's seat, his eyes closed and the radio turned on to some religious talk show. He had a pen and notepad on his lap, with words scribbled out on it. Obviously, he had fallen asleep. Ruthie and Martin walked closer to the car, and Ruthie immediately started to laugh after seeing the visual of her dad.

"Looks like, his sermons are really started to bore him." she said with a smirk, as Eric stirred in his seat. Martin added to the laughter.

"Think we should wake him up?" he asked with a smile, his arms still fimrly wrapped around Ruthie.

"I think, that maybe be a good idea." Ruthie said, as she tried for the door, but it was locked, so instead knocked on the window. Eric leaped up and out of his seat, metaphorically of course. Banging his leg on the bottom of the steering wheel he let out a small 'oww' and then turned to see what had woken him up.

Seeing Ruthie and Martin, he unlocked the door and Ruthie opened it up. "You know what Ruthie, I actually have to head off to the Church to do some work. Do you think you could get a ride home with Martin?" he asked curiously.

Ruthie glanced at Martin and then back at her dad, thankful that he was her dad for another moment in her life. "Yeah, I'm sure he can." she said, not waiting for an answer from Martin.

"Okay, well tell your mother I'll be home shortly, when you get home." Eric said with a smile, before starting up the car. Ruthie nodded and closed the door, as she watched her dad drive off.

"You know, sometimes, I'm really glad I get to call him dad." Ruthie said with a smile. Martin let out a small laugh, before leading Ruthie to his car.

* * *

"Why am I so out of the loop here. So, it's Martin and Ruthie now?" Annie asked, obviously utterly confused. Ruthie had gone out with Martin shortly before, Eric had come home and told her the whole story. Her daughter was happy, she got that part. She was with Martin, but did Martin realise that he also was having a child with another woman? It was reality, and he couldn't take that back. He was going to be a father soon, and hopefully he wouldn't want to just forget all about that part of his life.

"Well as far as I know, yes. I bumped into them kissing at school, when I went looking for her." Eric explained to his wife, as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Who would've guessed..." Annie started, but then realised that a lot of people would have. Ruthie was in love with him, that was clear as a bell, but as far as Annie had known, Martin loved her, just as a sister. Who knew that her youngest daughter would live such a complicated love life?

"It was about time if you ask me." Eric said. Annie looked at him, in surprise. What had happened to him? If it was any of his other daughters, he would be wanting to go out and spy on them. But with Ruthie and Martin, he let them finish off making out in the hallway, and let Martin drive her home.

"Martin and Ruthie are home!" David exclaimed running into the kitchen. Annie shot a glance at Eric, and the two seemed to look like they were thinking the exact same thing. Annie, Eric, Sam, and David all dodged to the window to see what they were doing.

"I can't see." David complained from the back, as Eric turned around and helped him up. Watching closely, as Martin and Ruthie kiss, they saw them finally get out of his car.

"Okay, show's over everybody, act normal." Annie said, as if they were such experts at it. But honestly, they were, there was no denying it. The Camdens loved to spy on their daughter's, son's, sister's, or brother's dates. It was just so interesting.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know it's short, but I got a lot of homework tonight, so I'm off to finish that and I'll try and update my other stories later!_


End file.
